


Shotgun Shells

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Danganpocalypse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganpocalypse
Genre: (just kidding Blame Me), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BLAME SOLURI, Danganpocalypse - Freeform, Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad, What Have I Done, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: “Peko, you won’t believe what just happened,” he said, his voice cracking into a million pieces.





	

The sound echoed in Fuyuhiko’s head. The ringing of the bullet was all that he could hear, constantly looping and repeating, a record scratched and doomed to replay the same notes again and again. He winced at first, hearing it happen once more, and then it became second nature. His footsteps clacking down the hallway began to slowly sync with the rhythm of the shots in his ears, until the two sounds began to blur together.

Finally, he found the room with Peko’s nameplate on it, enscribed with a tiny, pixellated picture of her even. “Peko, you won’t believe what just happened,” he said, his voice cracking into a million pieces.

Peko looked at him with confused curiosity. “What is it, Young Master?” her calm, steady voice asked in response. She seemed far more inquisitive than usual.

He stared down at the floorboards, the image of the previous moment still flickering. “I… I had to do it. Before you ask… I didn’t just kill him outta cold blood.”

“Who exactly did you kill?” Peko’s voice seemed even colder than before. She appeared to be… bracing for impact?

He closed his eyes tight, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white and his palms began to form tiny, bleeding crescents from his fingernails digging into the flesh. His head was spinning as he managed to utter the words.

“I had to... put Hajime down.”

The words seemed like gibberish. Perhaps the finality hadn’t settled in. He still felt like Hajime was going to be alive, and not infected, and waiting to talk to him. And he still felt like Hajime was going to be there, knowing how much Fuyuhiko had cared about him. That one sentence had never seemed so impossible.

But, here it was. The terrible six words that loomed over his head and burned his throat and made him taste copper. He had to stop himself from letting it show that he was affected in any way at all.

Peko didn’t care for his tears. He could cry in front of Hajime, and he would never have judged him. Meanwhile, Peko was his best friend and yet he still didn’t feel like he was worthy enough to show her that he had emotions other than anger, happiness, and occasional weakness. She wasn’t going to appreciate her boss’s kid screaming and throwing a tantrum at her. He looked up at her, mustering a straight face, the colors of the world in front of him starting to blend.

She spoke concisely as she said, “So… he was infected.”

Fuyuhiko gulped down his pride and nodded, instinctively shutting his eyes to fight the tears from falling down his face. He had to stay strong. He wanted to be known as the strong kid that nobody should mess with. If he showed weakness, people would see him as an easy target. Another incident like Hajime’s would mean curtains for him.

“I… tried patching him up as best I could, but it wasn’t any good.”

Peko nodded curtly. “Then I’ll do my best to keep this secret between us. Nobody has to know about Hinata’s death.”

“P-Peko-”

Her steely gaze shut him down almost immediately. “I won’t have another word, Young Master. You don’t deserve to be condemned. It wasn’t your fault that Hinata died.”

A breath escaped out of his lungs like he had just been punched in the stomach. Sure, it wasn’t entirely his fault that Hajime was dead, but it sure felt like it. He had been the one to pull the trigger, and he had been the first one to see the blood oozing onto the floor, and he had been the first one to swear after seeing the body and wonder how he could’ve made things better and what kind of future they could’ve had fighting against the undead with all their might. A tear began to spill over, ruining his facade of stone.

“I… I’m gonna tell Natsumi.”

Peko stepped closer to Fuyuhiko. “Young Master, are you… crying? Why? Wasn’t Hinata’s death necessary for our survival?”

He took a step back, letting the tears flow freely now that she had noticed him crying. “Yeah, but it sure fuckin’ hurt.”  
\------  
He found Natsumi overlooking the chaos below the school on the bridge between the Reserve Course and the main academy, where she typically liked to sit and think.

“...Hey,” he greeted her, stepping closer. She turned quickly to face him, scared by the suddenness of noise. He jumped a little in response, but regained his composure quickly. “S-Sorry to scare ya, ha.”

Natsumi let out a sigh. “Yeah, you did kinda scare the shit out of me. But it’s okay. What’s up?” she inquired, as Fuyuhiko began to lean next to her, his back facing the zombie-filled street below.

He stared at the concrete, another repetition of the bullet’s clear, deafening sound serenading him, making him bite his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“This entire world has gone to shit, hasn’t it?” he spouted, his eyes still unwavering from the concrete in front of him. He noticed that some of the cracks were clean, while others had dried blood stains inside.

Natsumi cracked a smile. “Well no fuck, Sherlock Holmes. Clearly you’ve been hanging out with Kirigiri.”

Fuyuhiko let out a laugh, and it was the emptiest he had ever sounded in his entire life. “Well, it… just got a hell of a lot shittier.”

She straightened her posture and walked until she was facing forward, towards her brother. “What’s that supposed to mean, exactly? Are you saying that even more fucked up shit’s gonna start happening?”

He shook his head. “No, not that. Somebody got infected.”

Natsumi gasped, horror in her eyes. “Oh my God… who was it?”

Fuyuhiko took in a deep breath before answering the question at hand. “It was… it was Hajime.” He let out the little air he had remaining in his lungs.

“Holy shit. I… I don’t know what to say…” She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, and he allowed her to do so before she continued speaking. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head once again. “No, you don’t need to be sorry. He’s dead.” His voice shook as he added, “I killed him.”

The look on his sister’s face turned from terrified concern to complete anger. She took her hand off his shoulder and began to yell. “What the hell did you do that for?! How long did he have left before he would’ve died anyway?!”

“He wanted me to do it, Natsumi! He wanted to die instead of become one of those bastards! I would never have killed him unless he would’ve said so!”

“You shouldn’t have killed him in the first place! Just because he said he’d rather die than become a zombie, he still had time! Didn’t you always make it your policy never to hurt someone with an entire future ahead of them?! Where did that go, huh?!”

“It flew out the window the moment our futures stopped looking like they’d last that long.”

“But he still had time! You could’ve finally told him how much you liked him! You could’ve made his last moments better! He wouldn’t have had to feel the pain of someone he cared about murdering him! You robbed him of any dignity he might have had! Do you feel better sleeping at night knowing that the blood of an innocent boy, who you LOVED, is dead because of you?! His blood is on your hands, Fuyuhiko!”

“Shut the fuck up!” he exclaimed, tasting his own tears. “You don’t know how hard it was for me to hear him say that he wanted to die and that he wanted me to kill him! You have no idea how bad I felt once I pulled that trigger and realized that Hajime Hinata was fucking dead!”

“You should’ve fought for him, not against him.”

This was a new side to Natsumi that Fuyuhiko had never seen before. He had never heard her sound so completely tranquil when angry ever in their lives. She almost sounded like she wasn’t basically threatening him.

Fuyuhiko watched as Natsumi began to walk down the concrete bridge towards the Reserve Course building, signaling the end of their conversation, leaving him to stand and wallow in his thoughts.

That was, until, he heard another person walking towards him.

When he looked up, he found Nagito Komaeda.

Before Fuyuhiko could ask him if he had heard anything that he and Natsumi had fought about, Nagito began to speak. “Why did you do that?” he inquired.

There wasn’t anything that the blond could do but stay standing there, mouth agape.

“Natsumi made a good point, you know. Hajime had a good future ahead of him, no matter how long it was. You shouldn’t have done that to him.”

“He was going to die anyway… he asked me to do it…” Fuyuhiko mumbled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Nagito shook his head. “Whatever helps you come to terms with murder, I suppose.” His voice lowered a little in pitch and became monotone as he added, “He could’ve overcome his own despair if you would’ve left him alone, you know.”

Fuyuhiko looked at him with fire in his eyes. “I’ve had it with your hope and despair bullshit! You keep mentioning hope and despair like they’re basic concepts and then you expect us all to agree with you! I don’t understand! And it wasn’t like Hajime coming to terms with his own life’s shittiness was supposed to make him stay alive any longer! That’s not how the zombie virus works, dumbass!”

Nagito chuckled. “You’re right, Fuyuhiko. You don’t understand.

“I was bitten once. It was one of the most despair-inducing things that ever happened to me. I was so distraught that I wanted to die, ‘just like Hajime’. But then I saw the light. I remembered that if I had hope in my luck, or hope in myself to overcome it, I would get better. You might think that this is a traditional virus, but I know better. Am I dead? Do I look dead to you, Fuyuhiko? No, I don’t. That’s because hope is the antidote to the zombie virus. The person who made it clearly wanted us to be full of despair, and they didn’t think of making it so that we couldn’t feel hope! You killed Hajime without giving him a chance to overcome! What kind of hope is that?!”

“Fuck you,” Fuyuhiko spat. He felt as though he had just injected Nagito with pure venom, yet the taller boy was completely unaffected.

“But hey, what would I know anyway? It’s not like I matter. Surely, a Super High School Level Gangster such as yourself knows best. Violence solves it all, doesn’t it? You know, I met someone from the class beneath us and I think you’d get along. He seems to have the same mindset as you.”

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about me. You don’t know a goddamn thing about Hajime. You don’t know the hell I’m going through.”

“Ah, yes. Your feelings. I heard that too.” Nagito smiled. “I must be the luckiest boy in the world, huh, having been randomly blessed with that kind of hearing.”

“Goddammit,” Fuyuhiko whispered.

Nagito looked Fuyuhiko dead in the eyes as he said, “I understand that feeling well.”

It almost felt like there was a spear being driven into Fuyuhiko’s heart as he heard those five words come out of Nagito’s mouth. There was no way… was there?

“You heard me. I had the same feelings you did. At least, before I found out that Hinata-kun was part of the Reserve Course. It’s a shame really. He had so much potential. I wonder what his talent could have been…”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh really?” Nagito mused, a devious smirk on his face. “I doubt that the others would take kindly to hearing that you’d killed Hinata-kun, huh?”

Fuyuhiko’s throat suddenly ran dry. Was Nagito about to… blackmail him?

Nagito seemed to take the silence filling the air as a confirmation that he was agreeing to his terms. “I’m glad that you see things my way, Fuyuhiko. Anyway, I’ll keep your secret. As long as you admit that you made a mistake.”

Fuyuhiko remembered the way that Hajime had cried and begged for him to shoot, just end it, I don’t want to live like this, I want you to kill me, I’d rather die at the hands of someone I love than die because of some bite.

Hajime had loved him.


End file.
